


Take a step back.

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Ellison's Solution [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair takes a moment to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a step back.

  
Lost… ultimately that was the only feeling I could identify in the confusion of that kiss. I felt lost and confused and… and Jim was there, sitting across from me… with that intense gaze. I could feel that gaze, so strong so fierce. Waiting for something, hoping to hear whatever it was he thought I should say.

But I didn’t know what to say. I was without words. Without direction. Without explanation. This was a first time for me and I felt embarrassed for it. All I could think was, what the hell were we going to do? I had just kissed my very male roommate, who happened to be a cop. And he had… kissed… me… back.

Oh gods.

I began to shake and my eyes glazed seeing nothing. So wrapped up in my fear like I was I totally missed when he moved, so his fingers on my chin gently urging me to look at him startled me. As I focused on his icy hues I realized that, like me, Jim wasn’t certain what to think of all of this either. For some reason that left me feeling oddly reassured.

Where to start? Do I apologize for the kiss? No, because I’m not sorry. Do I ask him why he kissed me back? I don’t think I want to know. Do I confront him about Carolyn and Sam? Hell no, I don’t even want to talk about what they said that night.

I know my silence is confusing him. We are in the same boat, my friend. Friend… partner… roommate… lover? No, not lover. It was just one kiss. One kiss that felt so good, so right… Perfect. But dangerous, so deadly. I don’t want to hurt him, never wanted to hurt him, never wanted him to know.

Why does this have to be so hard?

My silence must have been too perfect. He fixes his gaze to mine and asks the one question I wasn’t expecting.

“When did you first realize you had fallen in love with me?”  



End file.
